


Wrapped in Each Other

by SamiiTiger



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Japan, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiiTiger/pseuds/SamiiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samii Tiger and her girlfriend Youko Laguna take a trip to Tokyo. However, a trip down an alley during the middle of the night lead to an interesting encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story contains tentacle rape/sex, homosexual themes, and other fun stuff that my twisted mind has come up with. If ya don't like stuff of that nature, then simply don't read the story. If ya do, then happy readings!
> 
> Characters © Their Respective Owners  
> This was originally written in 2005.

Downtown Tokyo invited a plethora of people, ranging anywhere from your basic tourist to your locals. On this particular night, the stars were clear and a gentle, cool breeze came from the south, hinting at the prospect of spring rain later into the evening. Walking down the narrow streets were two individuals who were obviously forgieners in this land of similarity. This odd couple was on their vacation in, choosing a far east location that could scream tradition and technology at the same time, Japan. Amongst the shrines, street carts of food, and the pretty paper dolls and fans, they had discovered the entertainment district, popluar amongst older teenagers and older men both looking for a good time who hopped from one nightclub to another. Currently the taller of the two, mostly due to her large platform boots, was dragging the other to a club that they had been frequenting, a raver club known as "The Pink Zebra".  
  
  
Samii, the shorter one of the couple so far, wasn't entirely thrilled about being at another raver club. No, she would rather be visintg the shrines or talking with masters of the sword, yet still dressed for the occassion, if only for her lover. Tonight, she sported her short hair spiked up, the tips gleaming with a metalic sliver, contrasting sharply with the ebony that is her hair and making her tiger ears look ethereal. The top clear buttons of a silvertone shirt were left open, its thin, silky material wafting slightly in the breeze as they walked, causing a revealing of a black tank top beneath, a rough, ribbed sort of texture that again contrasts. Rich, black cargo pants of the same texture as the tank top clothed her lower body. Two thick leather belts of black and silver buckles kept them up, as they hung loosely from her hips. Shoes that looked like they were meant for a solider of war completed the ensemble, the inky black and irridescent silver accenting her emerald eyes, which often held a shimmer of some sort of emotion at one time or another. If it weren't for the strikingly orange fur of her coat and the silver, she could meld in with the darkness at any given point.  
  
The taller of the two was dressed to impress, as the saying goes. Lime green streaks colored her brown tinted ebony hair, which the breeze was also playing with as the majority of it fell down her back in thick layers. On top of her head was a bright white military style beret with large slits in it her allow room for her silver fox ears. Matching her hair streaks was the tank she wore under a thin white fishnet top, the material leaving nothing to the imagination of the curves of her body. Knee-high boots graced her legs with large buckles adorning the sides, flirting with the mid-thigh black leather bondage-style skirt she wore, its various D-rings, zippers, and belts clicking softly down the streets of Tokyo. In the lacing of her tall boots were glowsticks of various size, shape, and color, seeming to create a trail of light as she moved. On her wrists hung blue, purple, and green glow bracelets, which also made trails of light whenever she spoke, as her hands were animated in the air around her. Slightly tan human skin seemed to glow like a spirit amongst the glow sticks. The only other animal thing about her was her large, bushy fox tail the color of sterling silver. She had even decked out her tail with various smaller glowsticks and beads, a final trail of light that constantly moved. However, her neck, which was the only appendage without something glowing, was reserved for a thick, black leather collar, upon which a dog tag encased in silver rested upon the hollow of her throat. Said tag read "Youko Laguna/If found, return to/Samii Tiger". Youko was her name, a name that many people and creature of both genders heard often, especially if she was in one of her.... fox moods, like tonight. It was almost a comedic sight, seeing an anthro tigeress being dragged by a human-like vixen, especially since said tiger could easily pin the fox .. that is.. if she could catch her.  
  
Aha.. finally... they made it.  
  
The building looked like something a medical lab would own, titanium steel walls dampening the sounds within, though a distinct beat of electronic music could always be heard throughout the night. Samii gave a sigh as she entered the club after paying the large black panther who served as a bouncer at the door. Samii rolled her eyes slightly at the neon pink sign of "Pink Zebra" flashing, with the image of a female zebra gyrating against a pole, atrracting and discouraging a variety of people from its doors. It would be a typical night out at the club, something that she wasn't overly thrilled about, but could deal with like always.  
  
Almost instantly, Youko made her way to the dance floor, body catching the beat of the music and moving to it, glowsticks moving with her writhing body. Her arms moved about in the air in random patterns to the fast-paced techno music, catching the eye of several men and women around her. The place was full of the younger crowd, all dressed in various states. Some seemed to glow enough to be considered a sun, while others barely had enough on to make it legal. But in a place like this, no one was really keeping tabs. As she made her way to the center of the dance floor, Youko found several men grinding themselves against her, writhing next to her well-defined body. Easily she got into the groove of their pace as the loud music vibrated the floor beneath her, the smell of sweat, scented smoke, and insence assulted her nose as she breathed in the air.  
  
Giving a slight shrug, Samii made her way to the bar. Sitting at the counter, she looked over at the bartender, a younger looking blonde that sported a pair of red cat ears and a collar with a large bell attached. The slender woman quickly approached her new customer with underlying grace. With surprisingly good English and only a hint of accent, the bartender greeted Samii, "This your first time here?" Samii gave a nod before the tender continued, "I see... Then special drink is Pink Zebra - mix of pink lemonade, vodka, everclear, and grenadine."  
  
"I'll try one. Hell, can't be any worse than stuff in the States."  
  
Acknowledging Samii's order, the bartender turned back around and went to work mixing the drink, pulling down various bottles of liquor. Out of the corner of Samii's emerald eye she sized the tender up, more or less so checking her out. She sported a tight fitting latex red dress that showed enough cleavage to shame the Grand Canyon and an ass to make a stripper pale. The girl had a nice body, a pleasant enough demeanor, and dressed to show what she had. Smirking, Samii couldn't complain. Hell, she could always appreciate eye candy when she saw it.  
  
Meanwhile, Youko was dancing with a large group of men and a few women alike, arms running about the body of the man in front of her; a tall, lean rat man with a shiny cobalt blue coat and enough piercings to set an airport alarm off for miles. Behind the vixen was a large lion with snow white fur garbed in artic camoflauge who was grinning appreciativly as he ran his paws along her body. Sandwiched between the two men, she gyrated between them until she gave each a long teasing kiss as well as a sly wink before she moved from that group to another, daring them to come after her.  
  
At the bar, Samii sipped on her Pink Zebra, finding it slightly stronger than what she was used to, but overall not bad, though its startling bright neon pink color off setting her a bit. 'Ah well.. When in Rome..' she thought as she took another sip. Glancing out at the dance floor, she saw Youko in her sandwich of men, giving them each long kisses. This elicted a flame in her, and  she gave a small growl in response. Turning back to the bar, Samii looked at the artwork on the wall -- several scrolls, reversed from the traditional color of black on white to white on black, were displayed, each one showing a character for strength, love, prosperity, patience, and creativity -- instead of focusing her attention on the goings-on behind her. Only it wasn't as simple as it sounded. Samii, for all of her discipline, had a rather prominent jealous streak, and the drink she had in front of her was not making things any easier, especially since she had quickly downed the rest in her stupor and nodded for another when she caught the bartendress' eye.  
  
Several minutes of time elapsed into the occassional glances to the dance floor, checking on her mate. Samii finally gave up for the time and decided she needed some air. Once again downing the rest of her drink, she paid the bartender, then waded through the crowd, skriting various writhing bodies and tails, to end up going through a dimly lit hallway towards the entrance. On either side of her were couples pinned against the wall, nibbling, biting, groping each other, or doing any other number of things that could be considered foreplay. Her paced quickened as she gave a low growl, finally making her way out to the entrance, where she had the bouncer stamp her paw for re-entry later that evening.. in neon, a pair of pouty lips that mocked her from the back of her paw.  
  
Walking down the same street the club was on, Samii grumbled about several different things, kicking the various beer and coffee cans she encountered that would be in her way. Firstly in her thoughts were of how Youko would often disappear into the crowds everytime they visited a club of her choosing, dancing with one or multiple partners at the same time, only to reappear to Samii when she was ready to leave, or had to rest from dancing. It seemed like flirting, dancing, and drinking was the only thing on her mind anymore for she usually slept the day away after a night of clubbing, rising like a vampire again at night only to repeat the process. Consumed in her thoughts, Samii passed by a queer-looking shop, which was oddly enough open that late at night. She paid it no mind until something kicked into her mind that it should not be open right now. Backing up, Samii peered into the doorway of the store. The store was quite small, easily being overcrowded if more than four people stood in its room. Shelves were lined with various bottles, books, and interesting artifacts that gazed down upon the tigeress. 'Hmm.. Youko would love to poke and touch everything in here..' she thought as she examined a largly decorated sword that hung upon the wall, its blade of gold and studded rubies gleaming at her. With the clearing of her throat, she called into the store, "Gomen nasai... Daredemo wa kono ni imasu ka.... Excuse me... Is anyone here?"  
  
From the back of the shop appeared what seemed to be a middle-aged woman, maybe in her mid-thirties. It was like she apparated from the darkness of the back of the store like a ghost. Her hair was a two-toned red and black, wrought high up in a bun in the back of her head, with three large hairpins sticking out, dangles of flowers and butterflies jingling as she bowed her head. Wearing a traditional kimono made with deep purple silks, one could see wisteria blowing in a painted wind, with butterflies of green and yellows fluttering back. When she reached the counter, she looked Samii up and down before giving another small nod. "Follow." Her voice was deep and filled with mysterious air. With a wave of her hand, she parted the beaded red curtian to the back, and disapeered.  
  
Something didn't feel right about the shop, but Samii couldn't put her claw on it. There was something about the woman who wanted her to follow.. Like her eyes that seemed too deep for a human, or the way the patterns on her kimono seemed to move on thier own will.. or perhaps it was as if she knew something more about Samii than even Samii could realize. Reasserting herself with a deep intake of perfumed jasmine air, Samii proceeded to the back of the shop.  
  
Brushing away the red bead, what she was surprised to see next was a fortune teller's setup. A low table covered in red velvet sat in the center with two overstuffed large pillows gracing the edges. Tallows of golden thread swyed in an unseen breeze, and of course it was complete with crystal ball in the center. The crystal seemed clouded at first glance, then swirled a bit if one looker at it from a distance. Around her, the walls were decked in bolts of red and yellow fabric, leaving only a few paintings of what appeared to be Shiva, Buddah, and a large open eye. A low humming sound started deep in vibration, seeming to come from the background, but Samii couldn't find the source... Until she looked at the ball on the table. It became a deep purple that pulsed, much like a heartbeat, causing Samii to draw closer to it. She was vaguely startled when she looked up to the the woman looming over her, not seeing her when she came in. WIth a small gulp she asked, looking up at the shopkeeper "...What is it?" drawing ever closer to the object on the able.  
  
Two words came out of the shopkeeper's mouth: "A heart."  
  
Samii instantly freaked out, reeling back and away from said thing. Largely due to the fact that she had a large amount of alcohol in her system, her mind went into a fury of panic as she backed out of the room and broke into a full run once she reached the main shop, only stopping a block down to catch her breath, leaning against the brick wall of a run-down chinese food joint.  
  
  
While Samii was outside getting her breath of fresh air, Youko was getting her groove on... Sort of.  
  
Her legs becoming tired, she reluctantly made her way out of the throng of active bodies, pushing her way through the crowd to the bar, not being able to escape the few gropes that assaulted her on her way over. 'They sure are wild tonight..better have something to cool down...' she thought as she waved over the bartender. The cat girl worked her way down to the vixen, her cat eyes looking appreciatively at Youko's choice of clothing.  
  
"Something to drink, pretty one?"she asked without shame.  
  
Youko blushed slightly at the choice of words from the bartender, though one wouldn't be able to tell since her cheeks were flushed from dancing. Looking above the woman at the wall, she pondered the menu of assorted drinks. "Mmm... Tokyo Tea, please?"  
  
The bartender nodded a bit, then turned back around, grabbing bottles of Vodka, Rum, Triple Sec, Gin, Melon Liqueur, and Sweet n' Sour Mix before grabbing a shot glass and a highball glass, which she filled with ice. Mixing the drink, she glanced back over to Youko, giving her a sly wink. "Fancy collar.... Mmmm... Who's Samii? Boyfriend or something?" she asked, squinting to read the fine writting upon the tag.  
  
"No... She's my lover," she replied, fingering said tag. Looking around the bar and the dance floor, Youko saw that Samii wasn't around. With a small frown she exclaimed aloud, "Speaking of which, I don't see her..."  
  
The bartender shrugged slightly. She saw many people come and go from her station throughout the night, and knew she wouldn't be able to remeber all of the faces she saw. Handing Youko the drink, she looked at her. "Well.. what species was she?" she asked. Sometimes she could remember at least what sort of person came to her bar, especially if they were uncommon enough.  
  
"Well, she's a an orange tigress, slightly shorter than me with black hair.." she drawled on, trying to remember what she was wearing.  
  
Before the bartender could respond, Samii walked into the main area of the raver club and was headed to the bar, only slightly out of breath. Seeing Youko, she sighed a bit in relief. Though she was still shaken from the shop down the street, seeing her lover was more than enough to calm her down. Walking over to Youko in stealth, Samii leaned against her, encirling her arms about the vixen's waist, claw teasingly playing with a belt there. In a low voice, Samii whispered in her lover's ear, "Hun, there's something I think you should see in a shop down the street."  
  
The whisper to Youko's ear sent shivers through her body and she turned her head to lightly kiss Samii. "A little bit later alright? I just sat down.."  
  
Samii purred slightly into the kiss and wrapped her arms up around her shoulder as well, standing behind the barstool she sat in. "...What'd you order to drink?" she questioned, only a slight hint of disappointment in her voice. Though she knew that when Youko danced, she often danced hard and required frequent rests, lest becoming a victim of fainting.  
  
"Tokyo Tea."  
  
Nodding, Samii nuzzled against Youko's shoulder, closing her eyes in thought while inhaling her lover's scent. '...What was that thing... And what did the shopkeeper have in mind?' Her thoughts wondered back to her lover ' ...Eh... I wonder how many guys were rubbing against Youko tonight... Heh.' In her nuzzling, Samii caught a sniff of Youko's perfume that she had purchased a few years prior, which just happened to excite her. It was her own special blend that would also include a natural aphrodiasc, fitting for Youko, most definitely. 'Mmm... I wonder if this excites more than just me? ...Ah well...' Samii's mind continued to wonder.  
  
As Youko sipped on her drink, Samii slid into the bar stool next to her, head resting on her hand as she let her mind wander momentarily once more. There were so many odd things about Japan, she had noticed, most of which she took to without a problem, but there were still some that even she was wary about.  
  
Behind them, the music and lights pulsed at an erratic beat, with the dancers on the floor still grinding into each other. '...Give me a more urban beat, and I'd be out there dancing... Techno's too hard to dance to, I think... But, man... Youko can move out there... Amazing woman that she is.' Samii's ear twitched at the sounds of the music. 'Yep... too hard' she mused as she silently began to imagine her foxy lover dancing only for her.. with a large silver pole.. only a large silver pole.. and...  
  
Out of nowhere, Youko grabbed Samii by the collar of her silver shirt and pulled her into a deep kiss, her alcohol laced tongue delving deep within Samii's mouth, probing her tongue and fangs. This surprized Samii only slightly, but she still responded to the gesture by moving her paws to Youko's hair, claws intertwining with the long strands. Breaking the kiss, Youko purred, "Let's go, babe." 'I wanna she this shop she's so interested in..' she thought as an afterthought, curiosity always getting the better of her, which wasn't always a good thing.  
  
Samii nodded and took Youko's hand after she had finnished her drink, leading her past the groping couples and whatnot. As they passed through the exit, Samii paused a bit to let Youko get her hand stamped, much in the same fashion as hers was.... Just in case they wanted to return later that evening. Leading Youko down the street, Samii felt somewhat calmer now that the alcohol was leaving her system and her mate was with her. Having her around had always had a calming affect on the tigress, unless it was with a third party that had become infatuated with her; she still wasn't all too thrilled with the thought of others hanging off of her vixen.  
  
The strong alcohol had made Youko slightly tipsy and a bit horny. Something she proved to Samii by knocking her against a wall, only able to use surprize to her advantage and take Samii into another deep kiss, her hands groping Samii's breasts through the silver and black material. As quickly as it had started it stopped, Youko removing herself from the tigeress, giving her a chance to compose herself before walking on.  
  
When the two lovers reached the shop, Samii dragged Youko in, startled when she saw the woman. The shopkeeper was sitting in front, looking out to the street while shuffling a deck of what seemed to be tarot cards. "...I have been waiting for you to return," she said in a very quiet, almost ethereal voice. With the same graceful quality as before, the lady walked into the back, niether beckoning them or pushing them away.  
  
Squeezing Youko's hand gently, Samii followed behind the shopkeeper, pulling her lover along with her. She honestly did have to pull becasue almost instantly Youko became entranced with the various objects she saw, wanting to pick up and examine every little thing. With a huff, Samii pulled her lover with a little more force. 'Bloody kitsune... I knew I should have brought the leash tonight,' she thought ushering her into the back.  
  
Walking into the back of the shop, the crystal ball was still pulsing upon the center table, nothing being disturbed. Not only that, but it seemed to have gotten faster with its movement of pulsating. 'How odd...' Samii mused, watching the ball with morbid curiosity, the alcohol that has left her making her none the less skittish than what she had been earlier.  
  
In typical fashion for her, Youko stepped past Samii to reach a hand to the crystal ball, her pointer finger extended as if she meant to poke the hard crystal, a method she often used with strange things that she wished to examine. Indeed the crystal appeared pretty, or at least interesting, to her. As Youko's hand drew closer, the ball quickened its pulsing and became a steady glow of purple, which caused the purple and blue glow sticks to pale in comparison.  
  
From the ball extended several writhing tentacles the same color purple as the the ball had been. It looked like a mad octopus, but there were enough there for ten octopi. The nearest writhing mass quickly wrapped around Youko's arm. She tugged at them, trying to pull her arm away, but it was to no avail. The form had a dead lock on her arm and the others were already reaching for the rest of her body. In panic, she yelped before looking back at her lover, "Samii! Do something!"  
  
Samii stepped forward, trying to pull the tentacles off of Youko's arm, using her claws to get traction on the slippery appendage, but was stopped by another set that wrapped themelves around her arms. Effectively, the monster, or whatever it was, had been able to separate them. Lifting Samii off of the ground, more came forth to encase her legs and waist to hold her above her mate. Snarling, Samii twisted her head to bite at the tentacles on her arm, only to be gagged by one of the tentacles being shoved into her mouth.  
  
Struggling just as hard as before, Youko soon encountered the same, tentacles wrapping about both of her arms and legs, suspending her in midair. The only difference was that she still had use of her mouth for now. In frustation she called out to her mate, "...Samii.... What in bloody h-mfph..!" Youko's voice was just as quickly cut off as she too was silenced by a pulsating tentacle. It had a sweet, yet tangy taste to it, which the vixen noticed as it slid around in her mouth before trying to effectively 'deep throat' her, causing her to shudder in arousal, though not meaning or wanting to.  
  
The shopkeeper stood below Youko and Samii, reappearing and smiling up at them. "Entangle," was the only word she uttered before her form once again disappeared from view, returning to the darkness from whence she came.  
  
More tentacles shot out from the crystal ball, curling themselves around the waists of its captives, as well as around the thighs of both Samii and Youko. By now, Samii had given up trying to escape for the moment. She closed her eyes, lowering her head. '...Why did I have to leave the club out of anger and jealousy? ...What am I so worried about? ...I know she's not going to leave me, even if she's a huge flirt.' Opening her eyes, Samii looked over at Youko helplessly. The one time she should have been able to help her lover, she couldn't. Yet she found it odd that she was having these thoughts in the middle of such a situation as this.  
  
Youko, on the other hand, was trying to twist her arms to get out of her bonds, but to no avail. The tentacles had a strong grip on her. More of the ethereal appendages came from the purple ball, snaking their way up Youko's skirt, causing her to shiver once more from the sensation. Though one cauldn't exactly see what they were doing under there, the expressions on her face and the muffled sounds was all one needed to see. Two more of them moved up the front of her shirt before going underneath the tight material, each one wrapping around her breasts and giving a series of grope like squeezes to the twin mounds, eliciting a moan from the vixen.  
  
Samii could only watch silently as the tentacles moved about her lover's body, sliding her clothes off as they moved. Her anger at these probing things was building inside of her. Samii watched as her lover's shirts were ripped off of her body, exposing the two dark purple tentacles that were rubbing their ends on Youko's nipples. Tiny and delicate looking ends wrapped themelves around each nub, twisting, pinching and pulling the sensative flesh that had grown hard within seconds. The main tentacle was squeezing the vixen's breasts teasingly, almost roughly from the look and sound of it.  
  
Youko's skirt was the next item to come off. These tentacles seemed to be very smart, as they had unfasted it easily, the material dropping to the floor with a soft thud as the D-rings clanked together. A very large tentacle eased its way between her nether lips, thrusting back and forth without actually entering her for the time, but stroking her wet walls instead, driving the vixen insane. By now, she was whimpering around the flesh in her mouth, back arching against the touches.  
  
Growling angrily around the tentacle in her mouth, Samii glared at the scene in front of her, temper rising quickly once again. Another set of three tentacles moved towards Samii -- two of them moving under her shirt to curl around her breasts and squeeze much in the same fashion as how Youko currently was. The other, larger of the three moved past her pants and panties, circling her entrance. It hadn't even bothered to take off her pants as it moved down to tease her. As much as she disliked what was happening to her and her lover, it also greatly aroused her. Though it didn't help being that she was being teased in two different spots.  
  
The tentacle's tip flicked over Youko's clit, causing her to pull at the tentacles holding her arms, as well as to pant from arousal. At the same time, the tentacles moving around Samii's body decided that her own clothing was too restricting, and essentially ripped it from her body, ending with a ripping sound.  
  
With the tentacles writhing around their bodies, Youko and Samii could go nowhere, could do nothing to stop them. They just had to wait until it was done with whatever it was they were summoned to do.  
  
As she watched Youko receive pleasure from the tentacles, Samii herself was becoming aroused. Then a particularly large tentacle moved up and entered Youko's tight entrance suddenly and Samii found her nipples going hard, as well as some of her own juices began to leak down her leg. Youko let out a loud moan as the tentacle entered her and started thrusting in and out, adding more to its diameter as it went and felt her loosen up. The manipulating bonds then moved so that in mid air Youko was now in a mock dog style position, the new angle causing her to cry out with each thrust.  
  
Hearing her lover yell out like that caused her to shudder a bit and in response to Samii's obvious aroused state, a tentacle entered her just as suddenly as Youko, causing her to arch her back with pleasure is it searched her depths.  
  
As the tentacles moved within Samii and Youko, they writhed around from their arousal, panting heavily as tentacles wound up their bodies to tease their clits in similar fashion, rolling and squeezing the nubs none-too-gently, building them both to orgasm. They were relentless in thier job, as they sped up and thrusted harder in both women, drawing out the pending pleasure.  
  
Youko was the first to orgasm, with Samii following only a few moments later. Their juices dripped from their legs, which were quickly absorbed by the orgainc bonds. Though they shuddered and writhed with a finished release, it didn't stop the tentacles that were moving in them. The deep purple appendages were building both tigress and vixen to a second orgasm, which came within a few minutes of the first, filling them much more than the first time.  
  
Both Youko and Samii were covered in sweat and cum, a result of their dual orgasms and were breathing quite heavily. Without warning, the tentacles removed themselves from the pair. This had inadvertly caused them both to jerk forward and orgasm a third time, both being so very sensative and hyped up on hormones, the sensation of the tentacles being removed so quickly was too much for them not to orgasm once more with whimpers, moans, and shudders.  
  
Slowly, the tentacles lowered Samii and Youko next to each other, removing themselves from the bodies of the lovers. As the tentacles retreated to the crystal ball, Samii crawled over to Youko, pulling the vixen into her arms in order to hold her. Giving Youko a kiss on the forehead, the vixen responded by kissing her lover lightly on the lips, then snuggling against the larger body, tail curling around her still exposed flesh. The sudden excercise zapping her of all strength and reserve; mumbling something about buying a crystal for home as she drifted to sleep.  
  
The crystal ball faded to a pale, almost clear, purple, and dimmed out, an indication that its spell had run its course. The shopkeeper stood behind Samii and Youko, smiling at the two of them. She wasn't entirely sure if the tigress understood what just happened or why it did, but at the least, it got the two of them to be together.


End file.
